Not The End
by DCdreamer55
Summary: She screaming and struggling but the Doctor won't let her go. Jenny is trying to get to Vastra. Jenny knows that she might not come back, she knows that Vastra knows this as well. And Jenny also knows that she is doing this for her, to protect her. She can't do this alone. This can't be the end, please, it can't be. It just can't end like this.


**A/N: Hello dear readers and fans of this beautiful couple. So, this was born from the promo for NOTD, and that freaking tear falling down Jenny's face and my baby I can't even, well anyway so I had to get this out for next week. This was originally going to be super angsty but then I just couldn't do it, we all need some fluff don't we, and I want to keep up to hope. Okay, that's all, and I don't own these guys if I did hell yeah there would be a spin off my babies. Please read and review, thanks a ton.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Not The End

She's screaming.

"No, no! Let me go."

She screaming and struggling but the Doctor won't let her go. Jenny is trying to get to Vastra, Vastra who has ventured further into the graveyard before them, towards those strange monsters who are advancing. Jenny knows that she might not come back, she knows that Vastra knows this as well. And Jenny also knows that she is doing this for her, to protect her. She can't do this alone.

"No! I 'ave to 'elp 'er. Let me go!"

She's still screaming, but the Doctor's hold around her waist does not falter, it does not move or weaken, he holds strong, holds on to her. Because Vastra asked him to. She knows Vastra asked him to keep her back, to keep her safe but this can't be the end. It can't be.

"Let me go!"

The Doctor tells her that Vastra has made her choice, that she should let her do so but Jenny doesn't believe it. This can't be it this can't be it. Jenny won't ever give up on her, don't they understand. Vastra thinks she'll move on, find a nice earth boy, but how could she. How could she do that after everything. How could Vastra believe that there would ever been anyone but her. And how could she just rush into battle without her. Is it really so dangerous that she can't come, that this is the end. Does she believe that? It can't be. Jenny knows that Vastra would die for her, and is ready to do so now but Jenny isn't ready for that. She isn't ready for goodbye.

"Doctor, let me go, please."

Would the Doctor just give up if it was someone he loved. If it was River, or Clara, or that Amy and Rory she once meet. Or the child he was so hell bent on saving. No. And when she yells that at him he almost let's her go, because he knows love and loss more than anyone. Because he understands and doesn't want that to happen to his friends. His grip loosens for a second, but then comes back strong and as fast as it left. Jenny still struggles, flailing and trashing and screaming.

"NO!"

The is the sound of swords crashing together, a blast of some sort, and the thump of a body hitting the ground. Jenny screams, horribly plainfully shrieks as her love falls down on the battle field and freezes in the Doctor's arms, the sudden stop of motion almost sending him to the ground. No, no. Jenny is numb all over, frozen in place as she watches the monsters just walk away from the body, Vastra's body, gosh, please no it can't be. She can't move because the grief overtakes her, holds her there, and a single tear runs down her pale cheek before she erupts.

"VASTRA!"

She runs as fast as she can, finally breaking free of the Doctor's grip and darting across the field separating them. She slides onto her knees beside the lizard women's fallen body, frantic.

"Save 'er, Doctor, please. Do something, anything, you must!"

The Doctor only shakes his hand, but Jenny doesn't give up. Because Jenny Flint, match girl, maid, swordswomen, wife, lover and so much more does not give up. She will not give up, not now because this can't be the end. She moved her hands over the cold body, searching for damage but there doesn't seem to be any. No abnormalities, except the lack of breath and beating of the heart. Jenny moves her hands up to the neck, feeling for a pulse. Her heart clenches when there is none, and she almost looses hope except wait, there it is. A tint flutter beneath her fingers. A heart beat. Hope.

"Come on, please, wake up, please."

She has to wake up. She just has to. Because this can't be the end. Because Jenny was promised forever and dammit she is going to get it.

"Vastra, please."

The pulse is still there, weak but there, though Vastra still isn't moving. Jenny wants to kiss her, press her lips to the reptilian's in a hope that it will somehow wake her, like in all of those fairytales she was read as a child. She almost does so, but the Doctor stops her, bending down to examine Vastra with a morbid look on his face. Something seems to dawn on him, for he stands up and pulls out his screwdriver. He fiddles with it for a bit, before pointing it at the fallen women with a look that says, here goes nothing, and presses the button.

"Please."

Vastra's blue eyes snap open and she shoots up into a sitting position, only to be knocked back to the ground by an overjoyed Jenny. The Doctor has on a triumphant grin as her saunters away, leaving the two alone. Jenny asks questions at a mile a minute, like what happened, and are you okay, but then finishes off with kissing her face all over, continuously uttering,

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

Like a promise. A hope in forever. Because this isn't the end, and they are in the middle of a war but she is alive. Vastra is alive. They are alive and together and it's okay.

"I love you. But don't ever do that to me again, or I'll kill you myself."

Vastra laughs at that, and Jenny hopes that she realizes that the maid is being serious. She needs to realize that they are together, live together, love together, die together, Jenny doesn't see any other way. It's called marriage, River said. Vastra holds Jenny tightly to her, as if she plans on never letting her go, hold on forever. Though forever is a long time, and they she have got it, as she promised, Vastra still doesn't think that she wants to let go anytime soon, Jenny agrees with that.

"I love you too."


End file.
